


Wake-Up Call

by BlackDog9314



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Woken up by sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: Cas let out a choked gasp as he was awoken from a rather nonsensical dream by the feeling of strong, familiar hands hefting his thighs apart, and a tongue lapping gently at the furl between his legs.“Dean,” he stuttered as he threw a hand out to grab at the corner of the mattress so he could brace himself. Their bedroom was still dark, and he gathered through a drowsy haze of pleasure that it was likely barely sunrise. He could faintly make out a few rays of pale light painting the wall behind the bed, but that was the only sign of life from the world beyond.“Hey, baby,” Dean murmured before placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss where his tongue had just been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some porny goodness =)

Cas let out a choked gasp as he was awoken from a rather nonsensical dream by the feeling of strong, familiar hands hefting his thighs apart, and a tongue lapping gently at the furl between his legs.

“Dean,” he stuttered as he threw a hand out to grab at the corner of the mattress so he could brace himself. Their bedroom was still dark, and he gathered through a drowsy haze of pleasure that it was likely barely sunrise. He could faintly make out a few rays of pale light painting the wall behind the bed, but that was the only sign of life from the world beyond.

“Hey, baby,” Dean murmured before placing a wet, open-mouthed kiss where his tongue had just been. His fiance's voice was still husky with sleep, and Cas shuddered as he _felt_ it, cool against the damp, exposed skin Dean had been memorizing with his mouth.

Cas moaned loudly into the pillow beneath his head as Dean began to press the tip of his tongue into him rhythmically, only a few, teasing centimeters making it past each time.

“What—what are you—oh, fuck,” Cas' question was forgotten as Dean slid a hand under the 'v' Cas' parted legs made to touch him.

At first, Dean only cupped the flatness of Cas' belly, dragging rough fingertips over the skin just under his belly button, gently pulling at the dark hairs that led to where Cas was quickly hardening.

But soon, Dean apparently grew tired of waiting, and moved his hand further down to palm at Cas' cock.

He ran a fingertip beneath the thick ridge of the head as he continued to work at Castiel's entrance with his tongue. He had Cas spread so thoroughly beneath him, his thighs splayed almost two feet apart as Dean messily licked and sucked at him, as he pulled Cas from somnolence with each passing second.

“Shit,” Castiel hissed as Dean began to stroke his cock with firm, practiced strokes, his pelvis lifting off of the bed for a moment as he moaned and jerked even more fully into Dean's ministrations, into the mouth making him wet and loose and the hand pulling him rigid and throbbing.

“I just saw you layin' there, naked like you always are. Couldn't help myself,” Dean said into the cleft of Cas' ass between long, flat laves of his tongue.

“I'm—glad—fuck,” Cas gasped. He could feel his orgasm already building at the base of his spine. There was something about being both half-asleep and half-way to coming that made him harder than he'd been in days, and he could feel his own pre-come easing the movements of Dean's hand under him as he began to stroke faster, harder.

Dean's arms were braced on the insides of Cas' knees as he quickened his pace, using his tongue more emphatically now as he brought him to the edge.

When Cas came, it wrung through him with force, pulling him taut and still as he gave a muffled cry into his pillow. He felt himself tighten around the tip of Dean's tongue, and covered his stomach and the soft sheets with his release.

Cas sighed, sagging into the bed and his own mess. He felt Dean straighten up behind him, and a few seconds later felt the hot, thick press of Dean's cock to the pucker he'd thoroughly slicked with his tongue.

Dean didn't push all the way inside, but slipped just the tip past the ring of muscle, stroking himself as he shallowly fucked in and out of Cas's relaxed hole, just an inch or so in, and out, and in again.

Dean let out a deep groan and came inside of Cas a few seconds later, his orgasm warm and wet between Cas' legs as he pulsed once, twice. When he was completely spent, Dean gently pulled out and draped himself over Cas' back.

Cas could feel come dripping down his thighs.

“I love you,” Dean whispered into Cas' ear.

“I love you, too,” Cas answered. “Let's take a shower.”

He heard Dean laugh, and wondered to himself how he'd gotten so lucky.

 


End file.
